1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for informing a state of a portable terminal, and in particular, to an apparatus and method for informing an originator having attempted a telephony connection to a portable terminal that powers off because of a battery power shortage that the portable terminal is in a power-off state caused by the battery power shortage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable terminals, a necessity to modern people, are being used without age and sex distinctions. Service providers and terminal manufacturers are competitively developing products and services to differentiate from other enterprises.
For example, portable terminals are evolving into multimedia equipments, providing functions such as a phone book, a game, a short message service, an electronic mail (e-mail), a morning or wake-up call, a Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG)-1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3), a digital camera, and radio broadcast listening, and provide a variety of services.
A portable terminal may be in a situation that a terminal's power is off according to a user's conditions or the power is off because of a battery consumption resulting from a use of supplementary functions.
If another user sends a request for a telephony connection to a destination that is powered-off by the above reason, an originator determines that the telephony connection is disabled through a voice guide (e.g., phone is in off state, etc.) provided to the portable terminal.
However, the originator receiving such a voice guide cannot check under what situation the destination terminal powers off, and therefore, there occurs a drawback in that the originator might keep attempting a telephony connection.
Accordingly, in order to provide a solution to this drawback, a demand for an apparatus and method for forwarding a cause of a power-off (e.g., a battery power shortage, etc.) to an originator intending for a telephony connection to the portable terminal is being made.